


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Love, green gables, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Anne loves poetry so she writes about her friends and Green Gables.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Life has given me ups and downs  
I’ve travel a long way, always on the roam  
At Green Gables I have place to call  
home. 

Mathew and Marilla you are the best, you  
Care for me and I can finally get some rest.  
Sometimes the world can drag me down  
But someone can turn it right around. 

Diana you are a light that shines each day  
I hope will be best friend always.  
Jerry you really work hard, always on the go,  
I'll always remember this so.  
Gilbert sometimes we fight even though we are  
friends but it’s our journey that matters in the end. 

To all the wonderful friends that I have met  
I wish all the very best. Day is turning into  
Night I fear I must go but I hope this verse  
turns out right.  
So what ever trials may come your way  
You don’t have to be afraid, If all  
Seems lost and you can’t find the light  
Just stay strong and fight. 

You are made for reason and life  
is worth while, even if some of us have to go and extra mile.  
I’ve found people who care about me, and show me  
how beautiful love is to see. 

School, home , work and play just  
promise me to live life in the best way.


End file.
